


Need-Bond

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Pon Farr, Rarepair, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tuvok is resigned to dying inpon farr.  Harry isn't going to let that happen.This story assumes "Body and Soul" doesn't exist, because I hate that episode.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vyrenrolar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrenrolar/gifts).



> I signed up for that [Trek rare pairs swap](https://trek-rarepair-swap.tumblr.com/post/184057349784/round-30-matches), and drew [@vyrenrolar](https://vyrenrolar.tumblr.com/), who asked for "Harry Kim/Tuvok, Seven of Nine/Joe Carey, or Keiko/Miles/Kira." My knowledge of DS9 is not very good; there is no way I could write Keiko/Miles/Kira. I thought about Seven/Joe Carey; I kind of like the idea, but I suck at het. So Harry/Tuvok it is. It’s pretty much a PWP. 
> 
> Dubious consent just because _pon farr_.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

        _Harry_. 

        Someone was calling his name. Harry had no idea who it was, and didn't care. He was too tired to deal with whoever it was.

        _Harry. You must work with me, or you will not survive._

        He tried to block out the voice, move away from it. But it pursued him, catching at him, bounding him in. _Go away_ , he thought grumpily. _Leave me alone._

        _Harry. Work with me. This is an order._

        It was starting to come back to him. Shuttle crash, Harry remembered. Large deposits of high-grade dilithium, with seemingly no jealous owners guarding them. They couldn't believe their luck. Until a massive ion storm came out nowhere, forcing them down. Tom...Tom had been at the controls. Was he all right?

        _Mr. Paris's injuries are minor. However, he will be most distressed if you die._

        Tom. Yes, Tom would be upset if he died. If anyone died while he was piloting. Caldik Prime haunted him. _Tell Tom it's all right. It's not his fault._

        _You know he would blame himself anyway. It would be more convenient for all involved if you did not die._

        Harry recognized who was talking to him now. Tuvok. It was Tuvok. _I'm dying?_

        _I am trying to avert that eventuality, but you must work with me._

        _How are you talking to me?_ There was nothing but darkness. Darkness, and Tuvok's voice.

        _We are in a mind meld, and I am going to put you into a healing trance. But you must cooperate. Lower your barriers._

        Healing trance? That's not something humans could do.

        _You must lower your mental barriers. Let me in._

        Let him in? He was already in. Harry had no idea what he meant. And he really didn't have the energy to figure it out. 

        _Harry. Lt. Paris wants you to know that...he will "never forgive you" if you leave him to play Captain Proton without you._

        Tom was here? Oh, no. _I can't die right in front of Tom_. 

        _Then lower your barriers._

        _How do I do that?_

        _Come to me. Follow my voice._

        Harry did. It was difficult, but he put all his remaining energy into following that voice in the darkness. Until he was that voice.

# # # # # #

        "Wake up, Ensign Kim." Pain exploded on one side of his face. Then on the other.

        "Ow," Harry mumbled. 

        "Are you awake, Mr. Kim?"

        Harry wasn't certain. Until another hard slap landed on his face. "Ow!" He opened his eyes to find the Doctor poised to strike him again. "What are you doing that for?"

        "Sorry, Mr. Kim. It was necessary to bring you out of the healing trance."

        Sickbay. He was in sickbay. The Doctor looked ready to hit him again if he closed his eyes. The captain was there, which usually meant someone was seriously injured. Tuvok was nearby...holding a struggling Tom.

        "Let him go," Harry protested. Tuvok did, and Tom rushed to Harry's bedside. 

        "Did you have to hit him that hard?" Tom said, glaring at the Doctor. 

        "It wasn't that hard," the Doctor replied. "There's no damage done."

        Harry wasn't so sure. He ran a hand along his stinging cheek and jaw. 

        "Are you all right?" Tom asked.

        "Yeah," Harry decided. "I'm fine." He looked at the people gathered around him. "Did we get the dilithium?" 

# # # # # #

        They hadn't gotten the dilithium. Turned out, there was a reason why that tempting, high-grade dilithium was unclaimed. The planet's strong, extremely unpredictable ion storms made it just too dangerous to mine. _Voyager_ had managed to retrieve the crew of the crashed shuttle by boosting the transporter signal through the main deflector dish, but it had been a close thing.

        So, like the rest of the quadrant, they'd given up on the dilithium. And now they had to rebuild the _Delta Flyer_. Again. Harry looked at the schematics of the now-defunct shuttle, thinking about what could be improved.

        He'd been released from sickbay several days ago, but was still on medical leave. According to the Doctor, Tom and Tuvok had saved his life. What Tuvok did should not have been possible, but somehow he put Harry into a Vulcan healing trance, keeping a cerebral hemorrhage from killing him. He hadn't been able to heal it fully, but between Tom's medical skills and the meld, they got him stabilized. The Doctor took care of the rest, and Harry felt fine now. He was getting pretty bored, and so here he was on the holodeck, working on replacing the lost _Delta Flyer_.

        He'd only been at it for a few minutes when the holodeck door opened, admitting Tom Paris.

        "Harry, you're supposed to be on medical leave, and you're working."

        "Not really," Harry said. It wasn't like he was on the bridge, having to constantly monitor sensors and keep track of what was going on in his department, or down in Engineering, with notorious slave driver B'Elanna. But he didn't bother trying to explain that to Tom, who could be rather protective. Instead, he asked, "Anything you want to improve on _Delta Flyer_ 3.0?"

        "Don't you dare change my Captain Proton controls."

        "Wouldn't dream of it," Harry said, grinning. The mention of Captain Proton brought back a memory. "Tom...did you really tell Tuvok you would never forgive me if you had to play Captain Proton without me?" 

        "You heard that? You were nearly dead at the time."

        "Thanks for saving my life."

        "Me? It was mostly Tuvok." Tom looked embarrassed. "Hey, forget this. Let's work some more on Fair Haven."


	2. Day 1

        Harry was back on duty the next day. He stumbled into the sonic shower, yawning and out of sorts. No time for the water shower this morning. He hadn't been sleeping too well, and was running a little late.

        He was horny. As he was a lot since that shuttle crash. He wondered if something was wrong. It hadn't been this bad since he was a teenager. He'd even had a couple of wet dreams this week. 

        Though not last night. He looked down at his cock, which was much perkier than the rest of him at this early hour. "What's wrong with you?" he asked it. "Can't you ever get enough? Just go down, already." It remained stubbornly perky. Harry hesitated, worried about the time, then dialed in his special, personal shower program. He needed it this morning. 

        The sonic shower vibrations strengthened, and concentrated on his groin area, teasing, sensual. His hips bucked into the delicious sensations. Which was rather pointless, because there was nothing to buck against, except invisible vibrations. But he couldn't help it. It felt so good. He clenched his fists and threw back his head, shaking with inexorably rising arousal. The vibrations grew stronger, irresistible, and before long, they wrung a shudderingly intense climax from him. 

        Harry groaned with the pleasure, leaning against the shower wall, panting and shivering. He watched as the sonics broke up the come spattered on the wall, and it was sucked away. He sighed. He felt much better now.

        Except...the time. He ordered the shower off and rushed to get dressed.

        He had his uniform half on when the call came. "Janeway to Kim."

        Damn. "Kim here. Sorry I'm late, Captain, I'm on my way."

        "You aren't late yet, Ensign. But I want you to report to sickbay. Now. Mr. Ayala will cover your shift for as long as necessary."

        "Captain?"

        "They'll explain it to you, Harry. Janeway out."

        Sickbay? Why sickbay? He put the rest of his uniform on, then ran a comb through his hair, mind racing. He couldn't think of any reason the Captain would order him to sickbay first thing in the morning.

        Tom was waiting for him in the sickbay office. Tom? He'd been expecting the Doctor.

        Tom didn't say a word. He got up from the chair behind the desk, and pushed Harry down into it. 

        "What is it?" Harry asked. "Am I dying?" He meant it as a joke, but it came out sounding more than a little anxious.

        "No, Har. You're not dying."

        He caught the slight emphasis on _you're_. Harry wasn't dying, but someone was. "Tom? Are you all right?" 

        Tom seemed surprised at that. "Yes, I'm fine, it's not me."

        "Who is it?"

        "Tuvok."

        "What happened?" And why was Tom telling him this? Why had the captain sent him down here? Something wasn't making sense.

        Tom was pacing restlessly. "Harry, I wanted to be the one to tell you this, and the captain finally agreed, because...she didn't want to pressure you into anything. She was afraid if she told you, you'd feel you had to do it."

        "Do what? You're talking in riddles. What happened to Tuvok?"

        "Tuvok is going into _pon farr_ ," Tom said. "He thinks he won't survive it, and wants to be sedated until he dies of the hormonal imbalance."

        "No!" Harry said. "No, there has to be another way. Vorik didn't die." 

        "There are some...complications with Tuvok. That are my fault."

        "Your fault? How can it be your fault?"

        "Harry...it was that shuttle crash."

        "It wasn't your fault!" Harry protested. "No one could have landed that shuttle better than you did." 

        "Not that. Harry...you were dying. I couldn't let that happen. I begged Tuvok to help you. Demanded it. Forced him into it, really."

        "He saved my life," Harry said. 

        "Not without cost." 

        "He's dying because he healed me?" Harry asked, horrified. 

        "Not exactly. Harry, he bonded with you while you were melded. He didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. Now...he's fixated on you as a...mate."

        Harry tried to reply, but couldn't think of anything to say. 

        "I'm sorry, Harry. I'd do it in your place, but it has to be you. You're the one he's bonded with."

        It was just like Tom to volunteer to go in Harry's place. But he was married, and even aside from the bond, it should be Harry, not Tom. 

        "Activate EMH," Tom said. "The Doctor will explain your options."

        "Please state the nature of the..." The Doctor stopped in mid-sentence. "Ah, Mr. Kim. Mr. Paris has briefed you, I assume?"

        "What are my options?"

        "Option one is the one Tuvok supports. You and he would both be sedated. He would die of unconsummated _pon farr_. You would awake and be fine."

        "Why do I have be sedated?" Harry asked. 

        "The bond between you is not the typical bond. It's deeper than the usual mating bond. It had to be, so Tuvok could heal you. He fears that his death would cause you significant distress, possibly even be fatal, unless you are sedated until it's over."

        "What's the other option?"

        "You could mate with Tuvok. You would both survive, though injury is possible. _Pon farr_ can be a little rough."

        "That's a better option," Harry said immediately. 

        "Tuvok is resisting it. He fears it would be forcing you into something you would not otherwise consent to. Captain Janeway has asked me to inform you that she will not hold it against you if you decline. It will not affect your career or your position on this ship."

        "I'll do it," Harry said. He didn't even have to think about it. 

        "What about option three?" Tom said. 

        "Mr. Paris..." 

        "We could try what worked with Vorik. I'll be your champion, Harry. I'll fight for you."

        Harry stared incredulously. "Tom, he'd kill you."

        "We could get someone else to fight, then. Seven. B'Elanna! She has experience."

        "Tom, you are not sending your wife into battle to protect my honor."

        Tom opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the Doctor.

        "Mr. Paris, that sometimes works, but there is no guarantee. There is also the possibility that death or serious injury would result from the battle."

        "He's right," Harry said, cutting off Tom's protest. "It's only sex. I can do it." He hoped.


	3. Day 2

        Harry transported into Tuvok's quarters. The door was locked, and could not be opened except by order of the captain. Inside it was hot and dim, the scent of Vulcan incense thick in the air. He looked around, but didn't see Tuvok. 

        Not in the bedroom. The bathroom door was open, the bathroom beyond empty. That left just the small meditation room Tuvok had carved out of his living area. Harry peered around the partition...and there he was, kneeling in the traditional meditation pose. His eyes were shut, but he looked tense, not calm or peaceful. There was a faint sheen of perspiration on his face. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Tuvok sweat.

        "Tuvok?"

        The dark eyes opened slowly. "You. You do not have permission to be here. You will leave at once." 

        "No, sir," Harry said. 

        "I will call security if necessary." Tuvok's voice was rough, and he was trembling slightly. 

        "You have been temporarily removed as head of security," Harry said, as gently as he could. "You'll be reinstated as Tactical Officer when...your health allows."

        "Go away," Tuvok grated. He sounded very un-Vulcan.

        Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, Harry retreated into the main living area. He wasn't giving up, but there was no need to press it just yet. He sensed that Tuvok was not yet deep in _pon farr_. He settled on Tuvok's couch. He hadn't slept well lately, and was soon very drowsy. He gave in to sleep.

        He awoke a few hours later, painfully aroused. He realized now that Tuvok's _pon farr_ was the reason he was so horny all the time. He could sense Tuvok was still meditating. Apparently hadn't moved for hours. 

        The Vulcan standard temperature in Tuvok's quarters was very warm. Harry replicated a cold glass of water, drank it down, then went to use the head. Only to find he was too erect to pee. The sonic shower caught his eye while he was trying to calm himself. He really was uncomfortably aroused, and since it was Tuvok's biochemistry that was making him this way, he shouldn't begrudge Harry the use of his shower. 

        Harry stripped off his sweaty clothing, and stepped into the sonic shower. "Computer, run program Kim-sigma-5." He shut his eyes as the familiar vibrations began caressing him. Relief washed through him, then quickly turned into increased tension. He braced his hands against the wall, his whole body straining for release. The vibrations swirled in particularly stimulating pattern, and he groaned softly. He was almost there. Just a little more...

        A hard body slammed into his, shoving him roughly against the wall. "Mine. You are mine!" 

        "Tuvok?" 

        Growling angrily, Tuvok circled the room, as if looking for something. Then he came back to Harry and pushed him against the wall again. His hand moved to Harry's face, feeling for the meld points.

        Alarmed, Harry tried to break free, but Tuvok was impossibly strong. He'd never seen him this way. He could feel the Vulcan's lust and possessiveness, pressing against his mind just as their bodies were pressed together. Harry fought wildly, but it was useless. 

        _Please. Don't make me hurt you. Please._

        That voice. Harry knew that silent voice. Tuvok looked crazed and out of control, but part of him...the part that was still Tuvok...was horrified at what he was doing. 

        Harry took a deep breath , and forced himself to stop struggling. He'd agreed to this. He didn't want Tuvok to die. Whatever Tuvok needed, if Harry could provide it, he would. 

        The meld deepened, and Harry's panic faded. Tuvok, he realized, had sensed Harry's rising arousal, and reacted as if Harry were with a lover. A rival lover.

        Instinctively, Harry relaxed, letting Tuvok share his thoughts. "There's no need to be jealous. My lover is the sonic shower." Apparently, Vulcans didn't use showers this way. "Let me show you."

        Tuvok was calmer now, and Harry slowly moved around behind him. They were about the same height, so the program, still running, should work for Tuvok, if Vulcans were anything like humans. Harry gently positioned Tuvok in the right position to get the most benefit from the sonic vibrations, and slid off the heavy robe the Vulcan was wearing, throwing it across the bathroom. "There. How's that?"

        Tuvok gasped, then began panting heavily. Harry wrapped his arms around him from behind, in case he needed support. Tuvok sagged against him for moment, then grabbed the handles built into the shower wall and began jerking his hips forward, as if thrusting into an invisible lover. Harry smiled. Apparently, Vulcans were like humans, at least in this regard. 

        Imagine. Almost a hundred years old, and never jerked off in the shower before. Harry rested against Tuvok's back, as best he could while Tuvok was shuddering and thrusting into the seductively vibrating air. Tuvok's sensations came through very strongly while they were touching. Tuvok had never experienced sonic vibrations in this way and Harry felt his surprise and pleasure as if they were his own. 

        It was overwhelming for the Vulcan. He quickly grew so excited it was more torture than pleasure, but thrusting harder didn't increase the stimulation. He whimpered in frustration.

        "Relax," Harry soothed. "Breathe. Don't worry, it will happen." He kept one arm wound around Tuvok's chest, and reached out the other to turn up the shower intensity.

        Tuvok writhed and arched, then climaxed, roaring, and Harry found himself coming too, ejaculating hard against Tuvok's back, his only real stimulation the mental sharing of what Tuvok was feeling.

        When he could speak, Harry ordered the program to end. He and Tuvok were plastered together, both breathing hard and quivering in the aftermath. 

        He really should get Tuvok someplace where he could sit down, but the Vulcan was extremely heavy, and Harry was still feeling rather weak-kneed.

        Before he could decide what to do, he found himself lifted off his feet. Tuvok was holding him in his arms, as if Harry were a child. "Put me down," Harry protested. 

        Tuvok carried him out of the bathroom, placed him carefully on the bed, then sat beside him. "I specifically asked the Captain to keep you away from me. Clearly, she has disregarded my request."

        "Apparently so," Harry agreed. 

        "It is not too late, Ensign Kim," Tuvok said, his voice low and hoarse. "If you leave now, and ask the Doctor to sedate you..."

        "No, sir," Harry said. "That's not an option, so forget it."

        Tuvok seemed calmer than he had been before, but still far from his usual self. He pulled up his legs, assuming an almost fetal position, physically shutting himself off.

        "What's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting up and moving closer. "Is it T'Pel? Wouldn't she want you to live?"

        "T'Pel is eminently logical. She would expect me to take a mate of need. Just..."

        "Not me?" Harry guessed. 

        Tuvok nodded.

        "Because I'm human? Because I'm just an ensign? Because I'm male?"

        "Because this is not your choice," Tuvok said. "I inflicted this on you, through my lack of discipline. Ordinarily I would not have the strength to forge a bond so deep. Ordinarily, I could easily prevent a mind meld from becoming a permanent bond. But when _pon farr_ nears, a Vulcan's mental abilities peak. It gave me a strength I usually lack. And undermined my control."

        "It's my choice now," Harry said firmly. "Not to mention, it saved my life."

        _You're too young._ Tuvok didn't say it, but Harry heard his telepathic protest. Vulcans did not reach sexual maturity until around age 40, sometimes much later. 

        "I'm not too young," Harry said. "You are not thinking logically. I'm an adult by human standards. I'm not a child. Despite what Tom might think."

        Tuvok shut his eyes, still except for a fine trembling. He didn't look well. 

        Well, this wasn't working. Harry thought about beaming to sickbay. He could consult with the Doctor... Suddenly, he found himself flat on the bed, Tuvok on top of him. _You are not leaving_. His grip around Harry's wrists was bruisingly tight, his eyes crazed and unfocused.

        It was only for a moment, then Tuvok released Harry and moved away. 

       "I...apologize," he said, voice barely audible. "Please warn me before you attempt to leave. I need time to establish control."

        "I'm not leaving," Harry said. He sensed through the bond that leaving now, even temporarily, would mean Tuvok's death. 

        "If you remain here, there is only one way this will end. I can try to resist, but Vulcan biology being what it is..." 

        "Then it's not logical to resist, sir," Harry said. 

        Tuvok took a deep breath. He was silent for a long moment. Then he reached out and touched Harry's fingers softly. The seemingly innocuous touch made Harry shiver. 

        "Then...I am Tuvok, not 'sir.' At least while we are in private."

        It was acceptance, and it filled Harry with a quiet satisfaction. They sat there in silence for a moment. Then Tuvok stood, and went to his closet to get a robe. "Get some rest while you can," he said. "I must meditate." He went out to his meditation alcove, leaving Harry in the bedroom. 

        Harry decided to make some preparations. He replicated a stack of towels and a container of lubricant, and put them on the bedside table. Then added some bottles of water, some ration cubes, and a first aid kit. Just in case. 

        Once he was satisfied with his stock of supplies, he took Tuvok's advice, and went to bed.


	4. Day 3

        _Harry_. _Please, Harry._

        Tuvok's mental plea woke him. He opened his eyes to find the Vulcan standing beside the bed, naked and trembling. Harry's reaction was instinctive. He pulled Tuvok onto the bed beside him, and embraced him. 

        He could feel Tuvok's profound relief at being touched. The Vulcan was panting and shaking in Harry's arms, rubbing his face against Harry's chest. Harry did his best to soothe him, stroking his back and trying to project reassurance through the bond. It helped, but it wasn't enough. 

        _I need._

        Harry wondered what, exactly, Tuvok needed. Sex, of course, but what kind? 

        _It doesn't matter. As long as we are touching_. 

        Of course. Vulcans were touch telepaths. 

        "Tuvok," he said gently. "You should have woken me sooner. There's no reason for you to suffer." He ran a finger along the point of Tuvok's ear. He had always secretly wanted to do that. Tuvok groaned in response.

        Did Vulcans kiss? One way to find out. He pressed his mouth to Tuvok's plush lips. And found that Vulcans did indeed kiss. At least this one did. Very well. The higher Vulcan body temperature made Tuvok's mouth deliciously hot. Fleetingly, Harry wondered if he felt cold and slimy in comparison.

        _Just refreshingly cool_ , came Tuvok's answer. He deepened the kiss, arching against Harry, hand tightening in Harry's hair. 

        Harry hesitated, then decided to take the lead. He sensed Tuvok was still concerned that Harry was too young for this. He would prove him wrong. He trailed a hand down until he found Tuvok's erection. Smaller and more slender than a human's, but very sensitive, judging from the way Tuvok shuddered when Harry touched it. 

        He needed to taste it. He pulled away from Tuvok's luscious mouth, pushed him into a supine position, and moved down, turning his attention to the slim, dark wand jutting eagerly upwards. Harry took it carefully into his mouth, making Tuvok cry out and grip the sheets. Through the bond, Harry could tell that this reaction was pleasure, not pain. He sucked, softly at first, then harder, flicking his tongue on the underside. Humans generally liked that, but it appeared Vulcans were not especially sensitive there. However, when he ran his tongue over the tip, Tuvok nearly pulled the sheets off the bed. 

        Tuvok had no pubic hair...and no testicles. Underneath his cock was just smooth, flat skin. Though Tuvok seemed to find it very pleasurable when Harry's exploring fingers stroked the area. He kept doing it, while flicking his tongue over the tip of Tuvok's cock. When he probed at the opening at the end, Tuvok jerked and moaned, exploding in strong pulses into Harry's mouth. 

        The taste was mild, and faintly mossy. Harry decided he liked it. 

        Tuvok pulled Harry up beside him, with an ease no human could manage. He kissed Harry with that impossibly hot mouth, while caressing Harry's increasingly urgent erection. Then the warm fingers moved down to fondle Harry's balls. Harry gasped. 

        "Vulcan testicles are internal," Tuvok noted. "Are you not vulnerable to damage with external testicles?"

        Harry was having a hard time following the conversation, with Tuvok stroking and tickling him in such a sensitive place. "Yes," he managed. "But there are...benefits."

        "You find this pleasurable?" Tuvok continued his teasing caresses.

        Harry nodded. "Not all humans like it, but I always have." Did he ever. He was a quivering wreck. 

        "Interesting." Tuvok appeared to be trying to drive Harry completely insane. It was the bond, Harry realized. It allowed Tuvok to know exactly what kind of touch Harry found most exciting. 

        Unable to take any more, Harry rolled over onto Tuvok, thrusting wildly against him. Tuvok was erect again, and before long they were both climaxing. 

        Exhausted, they had fallen asleep, but a few hours later, Harry became aware of a vague feeling of discomfort. Something was wrong. Tuvok needed more. "Take what you need," Harry murmured, only half awake. He turned on his side, offering his backside to Tuvok, along with a mental suggestion as to what to do with it. 

        A surge of hot lust greeted that suggestion, along with concern. 

        "You won't hurt me," Harry said. He propped his leg up, giving Tuvok easier access. The Doctor had prepped Harry beforehand, with relaxants and long acting lubricant. 

        Tuvok could not resist the offer. He guided himself into Harry, sighed with relief, and began thrusting. Harry relaxed, sleepy and content that Tuvok's needs were being met. Though Tuvok's first orgasm stirred his own desire. The combination of the physical stimulation and Tuvok's gratification, shared through the bond, infused Harry with dreamy lust. It grew steadily stronger and stronger, until he was awake, unbearably aroused. He grasped his own cock, stroking himself roughly as Tuvok pounded into him. It was slow but relentless, the tension rising gradually through his body until he was shivering with the incipient orgasm. Tuvok groaned, thrusting deep. Harry found himself coming in slow, powerful waves, then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Day 4

        Harry slowly drifted into wakefulness. He thought he was having an erotic dream, arousal hot and full in his groin...then opened his eyes to find he wasn't dreaming. Tuvok was industriously licking Harry's cock. 

        "Good morning," Harry managed, inflamed at the sight.

        Tuvok's eyes met his for a moment, then he bent and took Harry into his mouth.

        Harry cried out, startled and overwhelmed. Tuvok's mouth was hotter than any human's, and his tongue, stronger, faster, more dexterous. In a moment, Harry was teetering on the brink. _Oh god. I'm going to come. No, I can't, I can't._ Harry tried to push Tuvok away, but it was like trying to move a wall. "Tuvok, stop. You'll make me come. Please..."

        Tuvok did not obey. Instead, he began sucking strongly. More strongly than any human. Harry gasped, trying to resist, but it was impossible. He couldn't hold it back, and found himself arching up toward that wonderful mouth, coming helplessly, harder than he'd ever come in his life.

        "I'm sorry," he said when he got his breath back. "I didn't mean to do that, but..."

        Tuvok looked far from upset. In fact, he looked rather smug. "That result is what I intended."

        "But...you're a vegetarian."

        Tuvok's eyebrow shot up. "Indeed." He seemed amused. "Consider it an exception."

        "It won't make you sick?" Harry asked.

        "No more than it would you. Vulcans are vegetarian out of choice, not biological necessity."

        "Oh," Harry said, relieved. "Okay." Then he scowled. "You could have told me. I about sprained something, trying not to come. I was afraid it was going to poison you or something."

        Tuvok moved up, arranging himself alongside Harry. "I apologize. I sensed your reluctance, but I assumed it was merely typical human prudishness."

        "Prudish?" Harry protested. "I'll show you prudish." He rolled over onto Tuvok, kissing him. He could taste himself, mixed with the unique flavor of Tuvok's mouth, and deepened the kiss. 

        Tuvok flipped them over so he was on top, growing more heated, more possessive. Still, Harry sensed that the urge was not as overwhelming today. Partly sated from their previous activity, or was the _pon farr_ easing?

        Harry let his hands roam over Tuvok's smooth, muscular body. He cupped the Vulcan's buttocks, which Harry had long admired. In secret, of course. Ogling a superior officer was not appropriate. He groaned. They felt even better than they looked. So hot and hard. Harry could work out 24 hours a day and his butt would never be this firm. He imagined what it would be like, plunging into that magnificent ass....

        _Yes_. 

        Harry was startled to realize he'd sent that image to Tuvok...and Tuvok was very enthusiastic about the idea. "Tuvok...are you sure?" Harry couldn't help noticing that, if Tuvok was any example, Vulcans were quite slender compared to humans, and wondered if Tuvok knew what he was getting into.

        "Do it," Tuvok said. He pulled away, assuming the position Harry had pictured. "You will not injure me."

        Harry found himself nearly speechless, overwhelmed at the sight Tuvok made. "Okay," he whispered, though he was sure Tuvok knew through the bond that Harry was more than willing.

        He reached for the lube he'd replicated earlier, and squeezed some into his hand to warm it. It would still feel cool, since Harry's body temperature was much lower than a Vulcan's, but hopefully not uncomfortably so. 

        He kissed each of Tuvok's cheeks, then parted them. He gently stroked the sensitive opening revealed, then licked it softly. In his experience, this was the quickest way to relax it. At least among humans... 

        Tuvok shuddered. Harry sensed he was surprised at how pleasurable the sensation was. "This is unnecessary," Tuvok said, panting. "The Vulcan body is quite sturdy. You will not injure me."

        _I want to make sure you enjoy this_. Harry replied mentally, as his lips and tongue were busy. Very busy. Tuvok moaned, and pushed himself against Harry's mouth. 

        Finally, Harry decided Tuvok was relaxed enough. He stroked some lubricant over the quivering opening, then pushed some inside. He took his time.

        _Harry. Please. Please_.

        "Okay," Harry said, sensing he was severely trying Tuvok's patience. He applied some lube to himself, slid in carefully...and was nearly overwhelmed at the exquisite pleasure Tuvok felt, reflected through the bond.

        Holy hell, there was no way Harry was going to last very long in the face of that. He groped for Tuvok's cock, which was rigid and dripping, and began pumping it, as he thrust into Tuvok's glorious ass. Tuvok shook, then exploded in ecstacy, and with a final, frantic plunge, Harry followed him.

        They lay in a tangled heap, panting. "Do it again," Tuvok said.

        "Sorry, Tuvok, I don't think I can." There were limits to the human body, even with a bondmate in _pon farr_. "Unless you have some Klingon aphrodisiacs stashed somewhere, I'm done for awhile."

        He felt Tuvok's intense disappointment. There were other things they could do, but...

        "Wait a moment, I have an idea." Harry sent Tuvok reassurance that he wasn't leaving, he would be back, and went to the replicator. 

        Tuvok was perturbed. "Harry, Klingon aphrodisiacs are illegal. If you replicate anything which is not permitted, I will be obligated to report it."

        "Don't worry, it's nothing that's restricted." There was a device Tom had once recommended. Harry was never sure if Tom was serious about things like that, or if he was just trying to brag, or maybe embarrass Harry, but it might be just what was needed. There. On Tom's list of favorite sex toys. The Thumper. Harry checked to make sure it was safe for Vulcans, and replicated it.

        Tuvok was relieved that the item Harry brought back to the bed was not an illegal drug, but was not impressed with it. He looked at it skeptically. "Are you sure..."

        "No, but it's worth a shot." He pushed Tuvok onto his side. "Pull your knees up."

        Harry covered the device with lubricant. Tuvok was still quite relaxed, and it slid in easily. Tuvok looked doubtful. He straightened, lying facing Harry. "It is much smaller you are," Tuvok said. He seemed disappointed.

        "Flatterer," Harry said. He picked up the padd that came with the toy, and used it to turn on the vibration function. 

        Tuvok's eyes widened. His mouth dropped open, but he couldn't find any words. He gripped Harry's shoulders with bruising force. Then his eyes shut, and he was coming. Hard. So hard it splashed on Harry's chin.

        Harry laughed in surprise, and reached for a towel. 

        "I...apologize," Tuvok gasped. "I...am unable to...control...uhhhhh..." He shut his eyes and came again, this time splashing Harry's chest. 

        So, maybe Tom wasn't exaggerating about this toy. Harry was beginning to wish he'd tried it himself. He grabbed another towel, and put it around Tuvok's cock. "There you go," he said, giving Tuvok a soft kiss. "Come all you want."

        Vulcan stamina was truly amazing. Harry lost count of the number of times Tuvok climaxed. He was starting to worry about dehydration. Finally, the powerful orgasms began to slow. 

        Harry had already replaced soaked towels twice. The third time, he couldn't resist, and instead of a clean towel, put his mouth over Tuvok's cock. Tuvok cried out, bucking eagerly. Harry, remembering where Tuvok was most sensitive, teased the tip with his tongue, licking and probing. This had the desired effect. Tuvok grabbed Harry's hair, thrust hard into his mouth, and came with a shriek. 

        He seemed sated at last. Harry turned off the Thumper, and slid it carefully out. Tuvok was barely conscious. Harry cleaned them both up, then took Tuvok in his arms, relaxed and content.


	6. Day 5

        Strong, warm fingers stroked through Harry's hair, the sensation pulling him gently from sleep. He rolled over, to find Tuvok sitting on the edge of the bed. He was fully dressed, in uniform, which seemed incongruous after so many days of nudity, interspersed with the occasional Vulcan robe.

        Tuvok held out a cup of tea, and Harry sat up and accepted it. It was a Vulcan blend, spicy yet soothing. 

        "It is over," Tuvok said. "You must comm the Captain and tell her to unlock the door."

        Harry had figured as much, when he saw how Tuvok was dressed. He reached for his combadge, on the bedside table. Tuvok's hand stopped him. "Not yet. Finish your tea." 

        Harry settled back, sipping from his cup.

        " _T'hy'la_ , I thank you for your gift. Your needs are mine to fulfill." 

        It had the sound of a ritual saying. "What does that mean?"

        "My recent situation has occurred before," Tuvok said. "And we have established ways of dealing with it."

        Harry struggled to follow that. "You mean...going through _pon farr_ while separated from your bondmate?"

        Tuvok nodded. "It is often fatal, but sometimes a bond can be established with someone else. A need-bond."

        "Only sometimes?"

        "It will not work with just anyone. There must be an existing tie - friendship, respect...and at least some sexual attraction."

        Was Tuvok saying...

        "Harry. You have many admirable qualities, and I have long noted them. You play _kal-toh_ better than any human I know of."

        "You like me for my _kal-toh_ playing talents?"

        "Among other qualities." If he didn't know better, Harry would think Tuvok was being down right mischievous. 

        "So what happens to the need-bond once _pon farr_ is over?"

        Tuvok sighed, and Harry felt a poignant regret through the bond. "Ordinarily, it would be up to you. The need-bond could remain for the rest of your life, or it could be dissolved at any time. However...I am afraid for us, it is permanent. It went much deeper than the typical bond. It was necessary, in order to save your life."

        "Well, I guess I can't complain, then," Harry said. He was careful to maintain his barriers. "And...T'Pel?"

        "I assume she has also established a need-bond."

        "And you don't mind?"

        "On the contrary, I am grateful to anyone who helped her in her time of need. Harry...on Vulcan a need-mate is highly esteemed. T'Pel will always be first, but you would be second. I would be expected to support you in any way you needed support. If you were female and our mating had issue, the child would be my responsibility, and would be my heir, behind only my children with T'Pel. It is my obligation, as you saved my life."

        Harry drank the last of his tea. "The pleasure was all mine," he said, and meant it.

# # # # # #

        Harry was trying to meditate. He hadn't practiced Vulcan meditation in awhile, but now seemed like a good time to take it up again. It wasn't going very well, though. 

        The door chime sounded. "Come," Harry called. 

        The door slid open, admitting his best friend. Tom took in the dimmed lights and the candle. "Is this a bad time?"

        "No," Harry said. Truth to tell, he was grateful to be interrupted, and glad to see his friend. He got up and closed the incense burner, knowing Tom disliked the smell.

        "You don't have to do that," Tom said.

        "You hate Vulcan incense. It makes you sneeze," Harry pointed out.

        "No, I...ah... _ah_...ah- _choo_! Dammit! _Ah-chooo_!" 

        "Max ventilation," Harry ordered, clearing the scent from the air. He blew the candle out. "Lights on."

        "Thanks," Tom said sheepishly, rubbing his nose. He crossed the room to settle on the couch. 

        Harry sat beside him, filled with a sudden fondness. Now that was a true friend, willing to pretend they liked your incense when they hated it. 

        "So," Tom asked. "What was it like?"

        "What?"

        "You know." 

        Harry looked at him blankly.

        "Vulcan sex!" Tom blurted.

        Then again, maybe Harry had mistaken prurience for friendship. "Is that what you came over to ask me?"

        "No...yes...Harry...are you all right?"

        Tom wasn't being a pig, Harry realized. Well, he wasn't _just_ being a pig. He was still worried that Harry had been forced into something unwanted, even traumatic. "I'm fine," he said. "Don't worry."

        "Those bruises..." The Captain had ordered both Harry and Tuvok to sickbay before they could return to duty. Tom had been there, and had seen the colorful bruises circling Harry's wrists, and on his shoulders, and elsewhere Tuvok had grabbed him with more than human enthusiasm. 

        Harry smiled at the memories. "You've had worse," he pointed out to Tom. Bruises, heck, sex with B'Elanna occasionally resulted in broken bones. Tom insisted that it was utterly worth it. 

        "But...you looked awful when you came out of the Captain's ready room this afternoon."

        Harry supposed he probably had. "Well, it's not every day that a debriefing involves telling your captain that you and her best friend screwed like bunnies for three days."

        "I'm sorry, Harry." 

        "It wasn't that bad. The Captain actually promised me a commendation. It was just kind of embarrassing to have to talk to her about it." He didn't even want to think about how she was going to write it up.

        "Not that. I mean I got you into this whole mess."

        "Tom, I'm glad you did what you did. And not just because it saved my life."

        "If I hadn't crashed that shuttle your life wouldn't have been in danger to begin with."

        "Tom, you're being ridiculous. It wasn't your fault. And if that hadn't happened...Tuvok would have died."

        "What?"

        "You told me yourself. Before the crash, he was planning to kill himself, rather than die in _pon farr_ , or possibly attack someone while in the _plak tow_. The only reason he didn't go through with it was because he was afraid I would have died as well. Because of the bond." Harry hesitated, then decided he wasn't betraying any confidences. The gossip was all over the ship, and Tom must be truly distracted if he hadn't heard. "He was serious. He had started giving away his possessions in preparation."

        "That _p'taq_ ," Tom said. "He wouldn't have."

        "He would have," Harry said. "So I'm very glad it turned out this way. If the crash hadn't happened, Tuvok would be gone now, and the _kal-toh_ set he was planning to leave me wouldn't be much consolation." 

        Tom absorbed that for a moment. "Wow." Then he took refuge in his usual humor, adding, "I don't know, Har, it's a very nice _kal-toh_ set." 

        Harry turned a stern look on Tom. 

        "And what about me?" Tom continued. "Was he going to leave me anything?"

        Harry punched Tom in the arm, making him laugh.

        Then he turned serious. "So you're really all right?"

        "Yes, Tom, I'm fine...except..."

        "What?" Tom asked anxiously.

        Harry leaned toward Tom, and whispered, "I'm afraid after Tuvok, no human lover will ever measure up."

        Tom's mouth dropped open. He blinked, then smiled slowly. "That good, huh? You gotta tell me about it." 

        "Sorry, Tom. A gentleman never kisses and tells." 

        "I'm not asking a gentleman. I'm asking you!"

        "Oh, flattery will get you nowhere," Harry said, pleased that Tom seemed reassured.

        "Hmm. In that case, can I ply you with alcohol? Sullivan's? I'm buying."

        "It won't work," Harry warned him. "But feel free to try."

        Tom laughed, got up, and pulled Harry out the door toward the holodeck.


	7. Aftermath

        Harry lay in his bed, tossing restlessly. Tuvok was back to normal, and that was good. Extremely good. He was very relieved that Tuvok would not die in _pon farr_. Today on the bridge, Harry was once again "Ensign Kim" and Tuvok was "Sir," and Harry had not expected anything else. 

        But he couldn't help thinking longingly about those smoldering days and nights spent locked in Tuvok's quarters. The memories made him ache with arousal. He was tempted to jerk off, maybe use his sonic shower program, or even try "the Thumper," but was afraid he would not be able to keep his barriers up if he did. He did not want to disturb Tuvok. He remembered how startled and stimulated the Vulcan had been...no, better not to think about that, at least not until he could do something about it. Tuvok had promised to teach him to manage the bond. Until then, he'd just wait until Tuvok was asleep.

        He turned on his side, sighing. He missed Tuvok. Not just the sex, though that had been amazing. He hadn't expected a Vulcan in _pon farr_ to be such a tender, considerate lover. He'd always liked Tuvok, and admired him. And he'd have to be blind to not notice how attractive the man was. But he'd never imagined they would be intimate, and now that he knew what it was like, it was hard to give it up. 

        This would be quite an addition to Tom's running list of Harry's romantic misadventures. A Vulcan. Old enough to be his great-grandfather. And married, no less. 

        Yes, he was horny, but even more, he was lonely. He wanted someone to hold, and be held by. He hadn't realized how much he missed that until he had it again...and lost it. He thought about Libby, with more fondness than passion. He didn't think about her very often any more, but he wished her well. He realized, after being thrown into that alternate timeline, that she would have long since moved on, and though he was sad at first, now he was glad she wasn't waiting for him. She was too warm and loving to wait forever for someone who might never return. He was also glad he didn't have to tell her about Tuvok.

        He had good friends on _Voyager_ , and he was grateful to have them. He'd had a good time with Tom tonight on the holodeck. But he couldn't imagine asking Tom to hold him as he fell asleep. Not least because they'd have to explain it to B'Elanna. He smiled at the idea, and finally drifted off.

        He hadn't been asleep long when someone slid into bed beside him. He jerked awake, startled, but before he could jump up, inhumanly strong arms wrapped around him, an impossibly warm body spooned against his back, and a familiar mental touch reassured him. 

        "Sir," Harry said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

        "Sir?" Tuvok's voice was amused. "I thought we agreed that I am Tuvok in the privacy of the bedroom, not 'sir.' Unless this is part of a desired role play? I have heard some humans enjoy such."

        Tuvok was teasing him. Harry could tell, even without the humor leaking through the bond. Tom didn't think Vulcans had a sense of humor, but Harry had always known that was not true. At least, not when Tuvok was concerned.

        "Why are you here?" 

        Tuvok nuzzled the back of Harry's neck, making him shiver, and a hand drifted down, wrapping itself around Harry's half-hard cock. Which quickly became fully hard. 

        "I sensed your desire." He ran a thumb over the head of Harry's cock, which was already slick with precum. Harry groaned, hips pushing forward involuntarily.

        "I didn't...mean to disturb you," Harry said, breathless.

        "You have good mental discipline for a human," Tuvok replied. He nipped Harry's ear, then licked it delicately, making Harry whimper. "I could tell you were trying to hide something from me, but not what. Until you fell asleep, and your barriers dropped."

        Crap. "I'm sorry."

        "Do not be. I am capable of blocking you if I wished it. I did not wish it." 

        Soft lips brushed against Harry's nape, as skillful fingers drew teasing patterns over his balls, cupping them, then tickling that spot underneath that always drove Harry wild. Tuvok was erect, too - Harry could feel it. Was the _pon farr_ not over after all?

        " _Pon farr_ means we _must_ mate," Tuvok said, his breath hot against Harry's neck. "It is not only time we engage in activity of a sexual nature." He gripped Harry's cock firmly, stroking him slowly at first, then faster and faster. Trembling with arousal, Harry gave up trying to think or speak. Tuvok's cock slid between Harry's thighs, pumping with rising urgency. This was going to be quick, and he sensed Tuvok wanted it that way. Dizzy with lust, he let go, thrusting hard into the strong, hot grasp. Pleasure built deliciously, irresistably, then erupted, and Harry cried out, knowing his climax was pulling Tuvok over the edge, too. 

        When Harry grew fully aware of his surroundings again, it was to find Tuvok gently wiping away the evidence of their passion. 

        "Sleep, _t'hy'la_. You have an early shift tomorrow."

        That he did. He wondered wistfully if Tuvok would stay the night. 

        "Of course," Tuvok answered. "I told you, your needs are mine to fulfill."

        Well, that answered the question of why Tuvok was here. Harry had assumed that those words were a symbolic thing. Apparently not.

        He didn't want to be an obligation to anyone, especially not Tuvok. But he'd deal with it tomorrow. For now, he would let himself enjoy one last night.

        Tuvok settled back in bed, and pulled Harry against him. Harry relaxed against his bondmate, resting one hand on the sleek, dark chest. Tuvok's fingers trailed over his, in what Harry had come to recognize as a Vulcan gesture of affection. This was want he wanted, more than anything, but...

        "What is wrong, _t'hy'la_?"

        "Nothing," Harry said. "I like this." _I just wish you liked it too._

        Tuvok read his thought. "What makes you think I do not?"

        "You wish you could dissolve this bond," Harry said, remembering the sense of regret he'd felt from Tuvok.

        Tuvok stilled. "I have been remiss," he said. "Harry, you are the only human on _Voyager_ aside from Captain Janeway who has shown any interest in Vulcan culture. I tend to assume you have deeper knowledge than you reasonably could, given our...privacy about certain subjects."

        "And?"

        " _T'hy'la_ , my regret was that circumstances robbed you of the choice of whether to keep the bond or not. It should be your decision, and only yours. I have an obligation to you, but you have none to me. Or you shouldn't."

        "I don't regret it," Harry said. And he didn't. It was necessary to save Tuvok's life. He didn't even want to think about life on _Voyager_ without Tuvok. "It's just..."

        "What is it?" Tuvok asked.

        "I don't want to be an obligation," Harry said softly.

        Tuvok was silent for a long moment. "I see," he said finally. "I had forgotten how much humans value reciprocity."

        Tuvok's mind touched his, his thoughts tinged with warmth. _You are more than an obligation to me._ He lowered his barriers, letting Harry fully share his feelings.

        Harry saw himself as Tuvok saw him, and barely recognized himself. Intelligent, conscientious, disciplined...the qualities Tom often mocked him for were highly admired on Vulcan. And Harry, ordinary looking on earth, was exotically beautiful in Tuvok's eyes. 

        It made Harry blush. Was that really how Tuvok saw him? A dark finger caressed his cheek. "You are particularly appealing when you turn that color," Tuvok said, making Harry blush harder. "I told you, a need-bond cannot work if there is no foundation of respect, friendship, and attraction."

        Tuvok wanted this, too, Harry was surprised to realize. He had shielded Harry from it, because on Vulcan, it would be unseemly to express such desires to one's need-mate once _pon farr_ was over. It would be seen as putting an obligation on the need-mate, when the obligation was supposed to go the other way.

        "But...what about T'Pel?" he asked.

        "You don't understand," Tuvok said. "You are part of me now. If my stomach required food, she would expect me to provide it. If you require sexual release and expressions of affection, she would expect me to provide those. Providing what you need pleases me, just as eating when one is hungry."

        "You're comparing me to your stomach?" Harry said, bemused. 

        "My heart is approximately where a human stomach would be, if that organ is more acceptable." 

        Harry absorbed that for a moment, then found himself laughing. "It's acceptable," he said. Reassured, he snuggled against Tuvok, and fell asleep.

  



End file.
